fic de moi qui n'a pas encore de titre
by Buckwits
Summary: c'est un slash HD (qui n'est qu'un debut) je l'ai mis R pour plus tard, je fais pas de resumé,allez lire !attention nul a chier!au moin vous êtes avertis!
1. chapitre 1 la

Soyez indulgent .c ma premier fic la.  
  
Je me promenai dans ce couloir sombre et désert, mes pas résonnant sur le dallage humide. Les rares tableaux accrochés regardaient tout autour pour essayer de distinguer qui osait troubler leurs si précieux sommeil, mais ils cherchaient en vain, ma cape me protégeait de tout regards indiscrets. La luminosité quasi inexistante reflétait à merveille mon état d'esprit, j'étais d'humeur massacrante.  
  
-Comment ont-ils osé me faire ça? , Rageai-je en silence, ils n'ont pas le droit, c'est ma vie privée!  
  
Je les revoyais encore m'attendant dans la salle commune, leurs visages tristes et qui se voulait compréhensifs mais sans succès, je pouvais voir combien ils étaient déçus de mon attitude, tournés vers moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.jusqu'à ce que je voie le petit cahier de cuir usé sur les cuisses d'Hermione. Je le reconnaissais que trop bien.c'était mon journal.en fait c'était au départ celui de Jedusort, ( je l'avais retrouvé une nuit durant une de mes promenades solitaires)réparé et ne contenant plus de magie noire, je m'en étais assuré. A voir leur expression, je compris que non seulement ils l'avaient reconnu, mais en plus, ils l'avaient lu.ils savaient tout maintenant, tout ce que j'avais enduré chez les Dursley, qui n'avaient pas respecté la promesse qu'ils avaient faites à l'Ordre, tous ce que Voldemort ma fait enduré cet été, toutes les visions terrifiantes qu'il m'a envoyé, mes envies presque suicidaires quand je repense à ce qui est arrivé à Sirius, le dégoût de la vie qui noirci chacune de mes pensées.. et puis la prophétie.Ce qu 'ils avaient fait était un viol.plus sûrement encore que si Voldemort s'était introduit dans mes pensées.c'était une trahison.  
  
-Comme s'ils pouvaient m'aider en fouillant dans mes affaires personnelles, je suis seul maintenant et je le resterai, Dis-je à voie haute pratiquement sans m'en rende compte.  
  
C'était une erreur.  
  
Tellement perdu dans mes pensées je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un d'autre marcher tout près de moi dans ce donjon sinistre, et malheureusement cette personne portait un badge de préfet.  
  
Le préfet au son de ma voie s'était immobilisé à l'affût d'un mouvement trahissant une présence autre que lui-même.  
  
Comme il s'était arrêté à coté d'une rare torche je pu l'examiner. L'adolescent, car c'était bien un garçon, possédait une longue silhouette droite et imposante. Ses robes de qualité laissaient présagé une magnifique musculature, pas comme celle des monsieurs muscles que l'on voie à la télévision moldue, non, c'était la musculature de quelqu'un qui fait très attention a son corps sans trop exagéré. Les mains qui dépassaient de ses manches étaient masculines, longues et curieusement gracieuse, faites pour caresser me sembla t-il en les regardant. Sa bouche a la lèvre inférieure légèrement plus charnue semblait garder éternellement son pli narquois. Sa peau était blanche, mais il ne paraissait pas maladif, loin de la, avait l'air terriblement douce, j'ébauchais presque un mouvement pour pouvoir le toucher, mais je repris mon examination. Ses yeux dont la couleur oscillait ente celle de l'acier et d'un iceberg, étaient froids, impénétrable. Est-ce que quelqu'un un jour arrivera à y allumé une flamme autre que du mépris ? J'en doute. Ses cheveux blond-blanc cascadaient sur ses épaules, plus aucun gel les retenait. Le tout était splendide. A faire pâlir d'envie les dieux mythologiques.  
  
-Dommage que quand il ouvre la bouche ça brise l'illusion, Pensai-je avec dédain. En tout cas il a vieilli sublimement cet été le Malefoy.  
  
Je le regardai partir de sa démarche assurée, ses robes claquant derrière lui. Pas étonnant que toutes les filles de Poudlard lui courent après. Puis, je me rendis comte, horrifié, que tout le temps qu'il ait été immobile, je l'avais regardé, et pas qu'un simple petit coup d'?il, et que je l'avais trouvé magnifique! De quoi faire de nouveaux cauchemars!  
  
Je partis à mon tour mais cette fois ci mes pensées étaient encore plus troublées, si c'était possible. Je retournai à mon dortoir, j'avais vraiment besoin de dormir, ça expliquait mes dernières pensées douteuses.  
  
-Demain j'y verrai plus clair, me dis-je en me couchant.  
  
Et je m'endormis, oubliant mes derniers tourments.  
  
Review svp!!! J'aimerais avoir vos commentaire.et si quelqu'un a des idée de titre ..je suis toute ouie. Bye XxXxX  
  
Buckwits 


	2. chapitre 2 la

Allo!! Je sais que ce chapitre a mis du temps (tk pour le peu de personne que sa interesse) a venir mais je n'avais d'inspiration que pour mon futur lemon(qui viendra plus tard soit dit tant passant)! Et en plus je me suis foulé 2 doigts le seul jour ou g vraiment eu des idées ..alors ça a pris encore plus de temps.  
  
Pour les reponces au reviews : Merci tlm!!! Et oui je sais c'est impossible a trouvé un titre a partir seulement du premier chapitre!!!mon message de premier chapitre était pour un moment donné quand l'histoire allait être plus avancé peut-être une idée de titre vous viendrait a l'esprit et que vous pourriez me la communiqué.c pour ça que j'avais écrit ça.  
  
Bon dans ce chapitre il ne se passe pas grand chose non plus..j'essais de faire une histoire qui se suit pas juste du sexe ..le probleme c'est que mon inspiration n'est pas vraiment productif a ce sujet alors ca vo etre long!!  
  
Bon la j'ai assez raler de toute façon je sais que pas un chat va avoir tenu jusque la pis que vous etes passer directement a la fic..  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
La douleur aiguë qui traversa ma cicatrice quelques heurs plus tard, me fit revenir douloureusement a la réalité. Voldemort essayait une fois de plus de m'attirer dans un piège. Mais cette fois ci je ne me souvenais d'absolument rien. Pas même un détail troublant qui me pousse à agir selon sa volonté.  
  
-Il faut vraiment que je reprenne l'occlumencie, me réprimandai-je, sinon je finirai à moitié fou.  
  
Je regardai ma montre, 4:30. Malheureusement je savais qu'après un cauchemar, que je m'en souvienne ou non, je n'arrivais jamais à me rendormir. Poussant un soupir résigné, je me levai. Je pris mes affaires et allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, une douche me ferait un grand bien. Je me devêti en baillant et en m'étirant. J'ouvris les yeux à nouveau et je vis mon reflet dans la glace. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus ce petit garçon maigrelet que j'avais toujours été. Loin de là. J'étais grand, beaucoup plus grand, je devais presque atteindre Ron maintenant. Ma peau était halée, trace visible des heures que j'ai passé couché dans le jardin ensoleillé de Privet Drive pour échapé a l'espace confiné qui me servait de chambre. Je voyais très bien le résultat de mes pratique de Quiditch intensive, mes muscles étaient très bien dessinés. J'étais devenu assez costaux, mais pas trop. Une mince ligne de poils noir partait de mon nombril pour descendre jusqu'à ma toison pubienne. Ma mâchoire était plus carrée qu'avant, un léger chaume noir la recouvrait.  
  
-Je vais devoir me raser, pensai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Mes yeux étaient toujours aussi émeraudes, aussi profonds, bien qu'encore assombris par le sommeil. Mes cheveux étaient plus longs, la longueur atténuait légèrement leur coté hirsute habituelle, mais j'avais toujours l'air de m'être promener dehors par grands vents. Ils étaient toujours aussi noir, aussi sombre. La mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait mon front était désormais camouflée par mon hale et par une plus longue frange de cheveux de jais.  
  
Je secouai la tête.  
  
Je devrai arrêter de me regarder ainsi, j'en deviens presque narcissique, pensai-je avec amusement. ( *petit clin d'?il a quelqu'un qui va se reconnaître.loll*)  
  
J'entrai dans la douche. Je m'appuyai contre la paroi laissant le puissant jet d'eau brûlant couler sur ma nuque, mon dos. Rien de mieux pour se détendre. Je me mis soudainement à penser à mon journal. C'était assez bizarre en fait de l'avoir retrouver aussi facilement, une semaine après la rentrée. A l'endroit ou il était, c'est à dire proche des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et de la Chambre des Secrets, il aurait pu être trouvé par n'importe qui passant par la. Peut-être était-il la dans un but précis? Mais non... Pourquoi Malefoy senior recommencerait cette ruse, je sais aisément la contrer de toute façon. Et puis il n'absorbe plus ce qui a été écrit ( les mots méprisants que j'avais écrit pour m'en assuré ne se sont jamais effacés alors, quand je l'ouvre je suis agréablement accueilli par mes propres insultes)preuve que Voldemort ne le possède plus.  
  
Je fermai le robinet, je n'y avais que trop traîné, j'y étais depuis presque une heure. Il fallait que je me prépare pour mon premier cour, malheureusement celui de potions.  
  
Rien de mieux pour commencer la journée que des remarques désobligeantes et des sarcasmes, soupirai-je.  
  
Je m'habillai lentement, comme si je pouvais arrêter le temps par cette simple action. Je descendis directement à la grande salle, retardant l'heure ou je rencontrerai les regards inquisiteurs de mes amis. Ce dont je n'avais vraiment pas besoin pour l'instant.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Prochain chapitre le cours de Snape...  
  
Bye tlm!!!  
  
XxXxX  
  
REVIEW SVP!!!  
  
Buckwits 


	3. chapitre 3 la

Allo! Je vous salut vous qui êtes arriver ici sûrement par inadvertance tant cette fic est nulle a chier! Vous aussi ceux qui on lu tout ce que contenait ce merveilleux site et qui êtes obliger de venir ici pour cause d'un trop grand manque! Et vous aussi celle d'entre vous qui se sentent obliger parce que vous êtes de la même famille que moi!  
  
Je tiens quand même a remercier les rares personnes qui on du temps a perdre et qui mon envoyer des reviews (très apprécier soit dit en passant) remerciment special a Zazan qui ma envoyer quelques idées de titre bien que ...bon....je ne me soit toujours pas decider.  
  
Ah oui rien ne m'appartient la à part l'histoire.  
  
Bon j'ai fini la  
  
Chapitre trois (toujours un manque flagrant d'imagination je m'en excuse)  
  


* * *

  
Ce cours est encore pire que ce a quoi je m'attendais. Non seulement Snape m'a retiré un nombre incalculable de points pour des raisons aussi indigne d'intérêt que :  
  
Vos éternuements perturbent le cours Potter, moins 20 points pour Griffondor...(la potion a préparer contenait du poivre d'Amerzone volatile!Toute la classe était en train de se vider de leurs entrailles par le nez!(Sauf Snape protégé par un sort bien sur) et il fallait que ça tombe sur moi!*soupir*)  
  
Mais en plus il m'a assis au premier rang, en face de son bureau, pour pouvoir mieux me surveillé. Heureusement cette torture finirait bientôt et je n'aurais plus a supporter cette voix rauque, (qui j'en suis sur devait être atrocement sensuelle dans d'autre circonstance (oh mon dieu!!!!Je viens vraiment de pensé ça de la voix de Snape!!!!)) me débité les pires horreurs qu'il pouvait imaginer sur mon père et sur Sirius. Il voulait me déstabiliser mais pour cela il aurait fallu qu'il ait toute mon attention et ses paroles perfides et bien, je les entendais à peine. Mon intérêt était concentré sur tout autre chose comme ce sentiment perturbant qui me faisais me sentir observé. Quelqu'un observait tous mes faits et gestes d'un regard si appuyé, si pénétrant qu'il me brûlait la nuque. Je combattis l'envie irrésistible que j'avais de me retourné pour découvrir qui posait sur moi un tel regard, ça donnerait une autre raison a Snape de continué sa rengaine venimeuse. La cloche sonna enfin et notre bourreau (depuis six ans déjà...mais comment avons-nous faits nous, pauvres élèves persécutés, pour le supporter depuis si longtemps? Il faudra le démystifier un de ces jours... ) ne nous laissa partir qu'à contre-cœur, il aurait voulu me rabaisser au yeux des autres encore plus longtemps et que je réagisse enfin à ses propos. Je pris lentement mes affaires, déchirer entre l'envie de connaître la personne qui possédait ce regard pénétrant qui me vrillait la nuque et celle de me cacher en dessous de la table pour y échapper. Aussitôt que je sentis un relâchement visuel je me tournai . . . pour arriver face à face avec l'homme qui hantait cette salle de classe.  
  
-Potter! Déguerpissez ou j'enlève encore 50 points a Griffondor et enlevez ce regard arrogant de votre visage balafré! Vraiment tout comme son père et . . . bla bla bla.   
  
Je n'avais pas entendu la fin de sa phrase étant donné que je me trouvai déjà dans le couloir, hors de porté de ces radotages à n'en plus finir( il commençait à se répéter le pauvre, ça doit être le fait qu'il passe trop de temps devant son chaudron, ça a dut altéré sa mémoire a la longue).  
  
Le regard m'obsédait. À qui appartenait-il ? Était-ce Hermione qui essayait de lire et de comprendre mes pensées en les lisant derrière mon crâne pour me faire avouer je ne sais trop quoi? Ou était-ce Ron qui se cherchait une excuse a cette violation de vie privé, comme de quoi que Herm l'avait forcé à embarqué dans ses plan de moralisatrice pour soit disant m'aider à vivre.  
  
Si c'est bien eux, il faudra qu'ils trouvent quelque chose de très convaincant pour que je leur adresse encore la parole et même la, j'en doute fortement, marmonnai-je entre mes dents.  
  


* * *

  
Merci d'avoir tenu jusque la!  
  
Bye  
  
XxXxX Buckwits 


End file.
